encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Martin Kessler
__INDEX__ Martin Kessler ist ein deutscher Tierarzt. Er ist spezialisiert im Bereich der Onkologie bei Kleintieren und arbeitet in der Tierklinik in Hofheim am Taunus. Leben Kessler schloss sein Studium an der Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität München und der Ohio State University ab und absolvierte an der Ohio State University ein . Erste Berufserfahrungen sammelte Kessler als wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter der Chirurgischen Tierklinik der LMU München. 1997 gründete er gemeinsam mit zwei anderen Tierärzten die Tierklinik Hofheim. Er ist einer von sieben Leitern der Tierklinik. Sein Aufgabengebiet ist die Onkologie, im Speziellen die Tumorchirurgie, rekonstruktive Chirurgie und Chemotherapie. Seit 2008 ist er (ECVIM-CA) in der Fachrichtung Onkologie.European College of Veterinary Internal Medicine – Companion Animals: Diplomate List (Oncology) Auszeichnungen, Mitgliedschaften und Ämter * 1. Preis der American Veterinary Cancer Society 1993 for outstanding research * Mitglied der European Society of Veterinary Internal Medicine (ESVIM) * von 2002 bis 2010 Vize-Präsident der European Society of Veterinary Oncology (ESVONC) Veröffentlichungen Herausgeberschaft * Kleintieronkologie. Diagnose und Therapie von Tumorerkrankungen bei Hunden und Katzen. Parey, Stuttgart 2000; 2., durchgesehene Auflage 2005; 3., vollständig überarbeitete und erweiterte Auflage: Enke, Stuttgart 2012, ISBN 978-3-8304-1137-6. Buchkapitel * Tumorerkrankungen, Neoplasien, Krebs. Mit einem Beitrag zur Strahlentherapie von Barbara Kaser-Hotz und Bettina Kandel. In: Peter F. Suter, Barbara Kohn (Hrsg.): Praktikum der Hundeklinik. 10., komplett überarbeitete und erweiterte Auflage. Parey, Stuttgart 2006, ISBN 3-8304-4141-X, S. 1102–1165 (online). Aufsätze * Mastzelltumoren bei Hunden – Diagnose und Therapie eines malignen Hauttumors. In: Tierarztliche Praxis, 1995, 23, S. 172–178. * mit D. von Bomhard: Mammatumoren bei Katzen – eine Auswertung von 2.386 Fällen. In: Kleintierpraxis. 1997, 42, S. 459–465. * mit Y. Maurus, R. Köstlin: Hemangiosarcoma of the spleen: clinical aspects in 52 dogs. In: Tierärztliche Praxis. Ausgabe K Kleintiere Heimtiere. 1997 November: 25(6). S. 651–656. * mit B. Kandel: Tumoren der Maulhöhle beim Hund: Diagnose und Therapie. In: Tierarztliche Praxis, 2005, 32, S. 91 ff. * Mandibulectomy and maxillectomy as treatment of bone invasive oral neoplasia in the dog – a retrospective analysis of 31 patients. In: Europ J Comp Anim Prac. 2006; 16. S. 73–82 (Nachdruck von: Kleintierpraxis, 2003, 48, S. 289–300). * mit T. Plavec,B. Kandel, A. Schwietzer, S. Roleff: Palliative radiotherapy as treatment for non-resectable soft tissue sarcomas in the dog – a report of 15 cases. In: Vet Comp Oncol. 2006 Juni;4(2), S. 98–103, doi:10.1111/j.1476-5810.2006.00097.x * Secondary polycythemia associated with high plasma erythropoietin concentrations in a dog with a necrotizing pyelonephritis. In: J Small Anim Pract 2008, 49, S. 363–366. * mit W. von Bomhard: Diagnostik und Therapie einer chronischen myeloischen Leukämie (CML) bei einem Dackel. In: Kleintierpraxis. 2008, 53, S. 73–80. * mit B. Kandel-Tschiederer, S. Pfleghaar, M. Tassani-Prell: Primary malignant lymphoma of the urinary bladder in a dog: longterm remission following treatment with radiation and chemotherapy. In: Schweiz Arch Tierheilkunde, 2008 November, 150(11), S. 565–569, PDF auf resources.metapress.com * mit S. Kühnel: Tonsillar squamous cell carcinoma in the dog. A retrospective study of 33 cases. In: Tierarztl Praxis. Ausgabe K Kleintiere Heimtiere. 2010:38(6): S. 367–373, PMID 22212749. * mit K. Jores: Primary hyperparathyroidism in the dog. Diagnosis, therapy and postoperative management in 19 dogs. In: Tierärztliche Praxis. Ausgabe K Kleintiere Heimtiere. 2011, 39(6), S. 389–396, tpk.schattauer.de * mit A. Schwietzer, B. Kandel-Tschiederer: Palliative Therapie intranasaler Tumoren des Hundes mit hypofraktionierter 60Cobalt– Bestrahlung und Carboplatin Chemotherapie. In: Tierärztliche Praxis. 2012; 40. Seiten. S. 333–340. * mit A. Schmidt, M. Tassani-Prell: Computertomographische Erscheinungsformen akanthomatöser Ameloblastome – eine retrospektive Untersuchung bei 52 Hunden. In: Tierärztliche Praxis. 2012; 3. S. 155–160, doi:10.1111/j.1476-5810.2006.00097.x. Weblinks * Kurzbiographie auf der Website der Tierklinik Hofheim Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Tierarzt Kategorie:Mediziner (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren im 20. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Mann